Hidden Moon
by littlebob16
Summary: It took me a while but I finally typed this up. Nathan Matthews has finally found love in a world filled with death and solitude. But when his past comes back, can he hold on to his loved ones and save the lives of everyone? Theres mild language and violence.


_**Hidden Moon**_

_A Matthews Novel_

_**Prolouge:**_

"Hello Raven." Nathan greeted his baby sister.

"Huh?" A small burnette repiled confused and turning toward him. Nathan watched in amusement as her eyes went from small and confused to large and excited. "NATHAN!"

"Hey there, kiddo; you're so big now." Nathan chuckled hugging her. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh, this is my best friend, Pandora Smith."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nathan." A curvy red headed girl smiled and extended her hand toward him.

"The pleasure is all mine." Nathan smiled, lifting her hand to his mouth and placing a kiss on it. "If you don't mind me saying you have a beautiful name."

"Thank you so much." Pandora blushed, and laughed. Nathan knew he was in and would be getting at least her phone number if not a date by the end of the night.

_Chapter One_

_** N**_athan rolled over in bed and rubbed his face. Hearing a beep, he reached for his phone. He briefly read the message from his sister before pressing the end button. A light caress on his shoulder caused him to smile and glance over his shoulder. He sighed and smiled in relief at his campanion. Cuddling into his side was his precious little firebird, Pandora.  
Her firey red hair was spread out all over her pillow in tangles. Her right hand lightly on his shoulder searching for him and his warmth. As he rolled over, he noticed that her pale skin glistened in the moonlight and shined against his black sheets.  
Chucklinng, he pulled the blanket further up to cover both of them as he pulled her body closer to his. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed out a sigh of utter bliss and satisfaction. Soon sleep started to consumed him and he was about to fall into a dream land that was full of Pandora, when he started to chuckle to himself.  
About three months ago, he would have laughed at the thought of having a lifemate. Nor did he ever consider that he'd have a lifemate without a past that she could remember; he'd just laugh at the idea all around. He never thought he'd be lucky enough to have that special person like his older siblings did, but now that he did things were different; and whether it was a punishment, reward, or whatever reason, he wasn't going to give up his little firebird.

_Chapter Two_

Rubbing his eyes, Nathan stretched and started searching for hes sleeping buddy. Hearing a soft chuckle, he rolled over and smiled as he was held capitive by an amazingly beautiful pair of burning green eyes.

"Well good morning to you too." Pandora breathed after Nathan released her from their kiss.

"How did you sleep, my beautiful firebird?" Nathan asked while rubbing his face against her throat.

"Wonderfully, how did you sleep darling?"

"Great…" Nathan stopped mid-sentence to glare at the sound of someone coughing at their bedroom door.

Ten seconds later, a petite woman was skipping into their room. Her chestnut brown curls bouncing with her every move. She settled her brown eyes on them and smiled.

"Raven, good morning." Nathan sighed disappointed slightly. He also realized in that moment that Pandora was dressed for the day. "Where are you guys going?"

"Good morning to you too. If you recall Dora and I had plans today. I did remind you last night." Raven smiled, grabbing her best friend's hand and pulling her out the door.

"I'll be back later." Pandora laughed letting Raven pull her out of the room.

"OH! And by the way, Kallie told me to tell you that she wants to see you. So she and Jewel are expecting you at Jewel's house." Raven called back to the room.

Nathan watched them go and then moved to stand at the window until he could no longer see them. He was about to go back to bed, when Raven's last comment repeated its self in his heard. _"Oh, crap. I'm in trouble."_ Nathan sighed to him self getting dressed for the day.

_Chapter three_

_** N**_athan parked in Jewel's driveway and nervously stared up at her house. He loved his older sisters to death and dearly, but being with them at the same time was always scary. You never knew what kind of mood they were in. He sighed and started the walk up to his sister's front door.

"Hello?" He called walking into the front door.

He walked into the dining room to see Jewel and Kallie siiting at the table hovered over papers with Charles and Alex. He froze in the doorway at first and stared. His sisters looked stressed out and worried at whatever paperwork they were looking over. The men sat there trying to help but in cases like these it was usually impossible to help. He just stood in the doorway waiting, waiting for what he wasn't sure.

"Don't lurk in doorways, it's rude." Jewel's voice reached his ears.

"Never know when death's welcomed." Nathan stated staring at her.

"Don't be silly, you're my brother, now get in here." Jewel smiled looking at him. "Even if you are death, you're always welcome in my home."

Smiling, Nathan walked in. He hugged and kissed each of his sister's cheeks. He playfully punched the guys's arms and sat down in a chair across from his sisters. He sat there waiting patiently.

"Why do you think you're in trouble?" Kallie asked not looking up from her papers.

"I'm not?" Nathan asked in return.

"No silly. We just figured since Raven kidnapped Pandora for the day, we could spend time with you. However, some stuff has come up with the club that we need to take care of also."

"Go ahead and spend time with him. I can look over these and listen at the same." Jewel said taking the papers from Kallie, before she could protest.

"What's wrong with the club?" Nathan asked her.

"Nothing serious. One of my bouncers quit today, so I need to replace him. I'm also just checking the balances and funds too. I'm a worry wart, remember?" Jewel smiled with a chuckle. "How are you and Pandora doing, liking the new place, I hope."

"We're going strong and steady and we love the house."

"Good, speaking of her. Have you guys learned anything about her past yet?" Jade's voice asked announcing everyone's presence at the house.

Instead of answering her, he locked gazes with Jewel and Kallie. Destiny noticed the looks between the three of them but didn't mention it. She knew if they weren't saying anything then Pandora and Nathan wanted their privacy.

"No, she still doesn't remember much." Nathan stated.

_Chapter Four_

_** N**_athan had glanced up and nearly jumped out of his chair. He was suddenly overcome with anger. Immediately, his thoughts turned toward Pandora. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply while searching for his link to her. Instead of calming down, he shifted into his wolf form and ran out of the door.

"We'd better go, everyone please stay here enjoy your snacks. We'll be back." Kallie smiled before looking at Jewel. Who was staring at her lifemate, Alex.

Nodding at her unspoken question, Alex shifted and tried to follow Nathan, but he wouldn't slow down. Nathan picked up his mate's scent and concentrated on it until he found her. He rounded four corners before he found them. Shifting back to his human form, he ran toward a fainted Raven and Pandora. Raven's chestnut hair weaved into Pandora's flaming red hair and lead into a trail of blood. Both girls had serious head and open wounds all over their bodies, but they were both still alive.

"It is good to see you again old friend, however I wish it had been on better terms." A male's voice caught Nathan's attention.

"Ah, Carlinston. I see you have finally left your Hungrain palace and traveled." Nathan repiled turning toward him. "I wish I could say it is good to see you but you have declared war on me and my family by attacking what is mine."

"Well I do apologize for the disrespect, but I was simply evening out the score."

"I see, this is all just a game."

"Yes, it is it always has been. I do apologize for the disrespect toward your family and that she had to get involved though. She is such a beautiful little bird and so firey too. At least she's still alive for now."

"Nathan?" A voice called from a distance.

Nathan turned to see Kallie calling him and Jewel eventually started calling him also. They were in her mustang searching for him.

"Well you brought reinforcements; we'll just have to see how they fare then, now don't we?" Carlinston snapped, waving his hand over Raven and Pandora.

Nathan growled as blood started flowing out of their open wounds.

"Tell your family I said hello, especially Kalls and Jewels. Remind them that my offer is still available for them." Carlinston laughed vanshing before Nathan could question him and before Jewel and Kallie reached him to see the attacker.

_Chapter Five_

_**N**_athan burst into the room carrying Pandora followed by Kallie carrying Raven. Jewel closed the door and sat on the floor waiting for them to place the girls down and turned to her sisters.

"Aubery, Inez. I'm going to need your help with this one." Jewel sighed.

"What do you need me to do?" Aubery asked handing her baby to Sean.

"You'll need to heal Raven while I heal Pandora. Raven will be easier since she's not a human." Jewel repiled. "Inez, just hold them to us until they can stay alive on their own. Whatever we do, we can't lose our sister and your brother's mate."

After about an hour, the girls all relaxed before Jewel nodded to Alex. Alex walked over and looked at Nathan, he nodded. Alex placed his plam against her forehead and closed his eyes.

"Nothing, we don't already know." Alex said staring into Jewels eyes. "Who ever did this hit them both from behind. Hitting Rae first and then attacking Dora after she fought back."

"Will they be alright?" Nathan asked, taking Pandora's hand into his.

"Of course they will be. Kalls. Nathan. Alex and I need to speak with you. Will you wait for me in the library? I'll be there in just a moment. I want to make sure the girls can be moved." Jewel nodded before turning to Charles. "Yes Charles, you can join us in the library."

"It's still scary how she does that." Charles whispered to Kallie as they walked to the library.

Without another word, the four of them silently walked to the library. Jewel gave Andy permission to take Raven home with him and Destiny. The rest of the family also went home, leaving Jewel and Pandora alone in the livng room.  
Jewel sat beside Pandora on the couch. She waited till everyone was gone and started moving the hair out of the sleeping girl's face.

"You can open your eyes now." Jewel whispered to Pandora.

"You knew the whole time, didn't you?" Pandora asked, sitting up.

"That's why I healed you even though Raven was in worse shape." Jewel smiled. "Besides I used to do the fake sleep thing when I wanted to hear what my mom was talking about."

"How is Rae doing?"

"She's fine, she doesn't have your fighting spirit or acting skills."

"That's good."

"Yeah, so I'm going to be bluntly honest with you. I was able to heal you enough to repair your memories but I put them in a small safe part of your brain. Alex was able to see your memories. Would you like me to heal you enough for you to see them?" Jewel asked staring into her bright green eyes. "Before you answer, I want you to think about it. Now we're going to the library to discuss this with Nathan, Kallie, and Charles."

"Kallie and Charles?"

"They saw it because Alex was broadcasting too loudly, besides Kallie can help you cope with it mentally." Jewel answered her walking toward the library.

_Chapter Six_

"Have you thought about it? Remember, you might not get another chance after this to fully remember this." Jewel smiled at Pandora after catching everyone up.

"Remember Firebird, your past has nothing to do with the you that you are now. I'll still love you regardless of what we learn about your past." Nathan assured her.

"I know, although I do want to know and I'm eventually going to need to know. I just don't think I'm ready to know yet." Pandora said.

Jewel and Alex nodded and smiled.

"Well when you're ready, we can work on your memories." Kallie smiled. "Now to the current problem at hand."

"I know who did this." Nathan sighed defeated. He knew his sisters were going to be upset but they deserved to know.

"Who was it?" Alex asked.

"Carlinston Benson." Nathan said watching his sisters.

Kallie dropped her tea cup with a gasp and a look of shock written all over her face. Jewel froze at the window. Her eyes glaring out but her face revealed nothing. Kallie regained her composure first and moved to stare into the fireplace. Nathan sighed and placed his head in his hands. He hated upsetting sisters and tried to avoid it as much as possible, but this event was unavoidable.

"I'll ask first then." Charles stated walking over and hugging Kallie. "Who is he?"

"I'll second that question." Alex asked watching Jewel from his chair.

Pandora sat on the arm of Nathan's chair before lifting his head up to look at her.

"Tell me, who is this man?" Pandora asked wrapping her hands around his face. "This changes nothing between us and I love you no matter what."

"He is a sadistic vampire, a prince of some community in Hungry." Nathan sighed, knowing he couldn't deny her anything.

"But what does he want with you?"

"Well when I was there, he and I a disagreement about his beliefs on marriage. He also believes that I store his bride to be from him. In the end he attacked her and me." Nathan let out a depresed sigh. "I wasn't able to help her and she died right there on the cold castle title with Carlinston laughing about neither of us having her."

"By the time I got there to help the poor girl and get Nathan out of there, there wasn't anything I could do. She was dead already. Nathan had tried to slow down and keep death from coming for her, but it was no use. Carlinston then proceed to ask for my hand in marriage. He offered me 'his whole world, his kingdom, and his love' and all I had to do was say yes. Of course I refused as I was already a happily married woman." Kallie continued where Nathan left off. She never took her eyes off the fire. "When Jewel walked into help me, he repeatedly pursued her. He practically begged her on his hands and knees. She simply rejected him and walked over to me and Nathan and tried to heal the poor girl. We all knew there was a faint heart beat still as her body was trying to fight the transformation that Carlinston started, but there wasn't enough blood coursing through her body and Jewel couldn't help her. All Carlinston did was swear we'd all be sorry and that it would be us coming to beg him instead and he ran away like a little girl."

"But why he is coming back now?" Charles asked confused. "You havent been to that part of the world in years."

"I'm not sure, Carlinston would normally…" Nathan stopped mid-sentence upon feeling water at his feet. He looked up to see water slowly filling the room and the aura in the room getting more and more tense. "Jewels, you ok?"

"Yeah, peachy keen." Jewel's tight voice echoed in the room causing the tension to increase.

"As I was saying, Carlinston wouldn't normally wait this long. Unless something was keeping him from attacking or he waws planning something. Then again he was never one to be irrational or stupid. So why he's here now, I'm not sure." Nathan continued watching his sisters's reactions.

"So this Carlinston guy is runnng around and we have…" Charles was cut off by Jewel yelling.

"ENOUGH!" Jewel yelled. "His name will not be mentioned in my home any longer."

For the first time since they started talking, Kallie looked up from the fire toward her sister. Nathan made a move to get and walk over to his sister's blue glowing form, but Alex stopped him. He stood from his chair and placed his hands on either side of her face and lifted it to his. He kissed both her leaking eye lids and held her.  
Pandora slid from the arm chair into Nathan's lap. He realized this was a new side of Jewel that she had never seen before and was probably a little scared. He rubbed her back reassuringly and looked up at Kallie. She had leaned into Charles but continued to stare at Jewel. Nathan knew if Alex couldn't break Jewel out of this funk she was in that Kallie would have to try or they were in deep trouble.

"I'm fine." Jewel whispered to Alex, as her glow started to disappear. "Thank you."

"First time she ever lost someone she tried to heal." Kallie explained to clear up Pandora's confusion.

"First time except for you." Jewel stated turning to look at everyone.

"Hey, I'm still here and it's not your fault we lost her. You couldn't help her, she was to far gone and in to much pain for even you to bring back alone." Kallie smiled.

"It's true. She would have been to far insane and too tortured to live and function in our world and the human world." Nathan remarked.

"I know, I just hate losing one of our kind when we're so few already. She was able to channel and restore memories, which would have been very useful. Before she died and I was healing her, she showed me what he did to her. It was horrible, I've never seen anything like that before." Jewel sighed, waving her hand to dry all the water out of the room.

"The only question now is what should we expect and do now?" Pandora asked looking at everyone in the room.

"Well to him, this is all a game and the game is on now. So all we can do now is to wait for him to make a move so we can take our turn." Nathan repiled moving to glare out the window at the lake.

_Chapter Seven_

___**N**_athan had taken Pandora home after the talk they had with everyone in the library. He knew they both needed sleep as they were both exhausted and worried, and he knew Raven was going to come over the next day to see Pandora. Kallie and Charles were also going to come over to discuss a sercurity plan with him and help install it.  
Before he could realize it was morning and he was still lying awake at night. He and Pandora both had risen at the same time but only she started getting dressed for the day in silence. Sitting on the bed, he watched her slid her long pale legs into a pair light blue jeans and button the fly. She moved to tie her hair into a long ponytail that always reminded him of a fox's tail. She sighed and slid a brown top on and started to button her small black vest over it.

"I'm sorry." Nathan said staring at her and finally breaking the silence.

"For what? You didn't do anything." She repiled turning toward him and staring into his eyes in confusion.

"That's just it, I didn't do anything. I wasn't there to protect you. I thought it might be your past that would come back to hurt you but instead it was mine."

Smiling, Pandora climbed back into the bed and pushed him over. She snuggled into his side and kissed him with all the love and passion she could manage without feeling like she was over doing it.

"Now you look at me and you listen really good because I'm only going to say this once." She said staring at him seriously. "You did protect me. You also did save me and together, we'll figure this out. This Carlinston guy is nothing we can't handle. So stop having a pity party and beating yourself up because then your sisters and I can't then."

"I guess you're right."

"Seriously, you have done so many great things for me whether its loving me and providing me your great strength or providing me with a home and a family; you gave me all of these great things. Now stop it because your family's going to be here in a few minutes."

"You never stop surprising would I do without you?" Nathan asked tugging on the end of her ponytail.

"Hmm let's see….starve, easily get bored, and oh yeah very grumpy." Pandora laughed.

"But I'd be sane, hey wait I'm not grumpy." Nathan laughed pushing her off of the bed lightly.

"You're always grumpy, but I still love you."

"You drive me insane, but I still love you too." Nathan chuckled leaning over the side of the bed to kiss her. A knock on the door had them breaking their embrace with laughter.

_Chapter Eight_

At the door was Destiny and Andy with a very bruised Raven smiling. Raven took one look at Nathan and hugged him. He gladly returned the hug and kissed the top of her head before handing her off to Pandora. Nodding his head, he followed his family out into his living room. He noticed that his parents were watching Raven like a hawk watching her hatchlings. Calmly he greeted his parents and joined them in watching the females laughing on the couch. _"This is going to be a long day."_ Nathan sighed to himself. As the door bell rand once more before opening.  
Outside the door this time was Jewel, Alex, Kallie, and Charles. Following behind them was Marie and Cody, Inez and Ian, and Jade and Sam. Right behind them was Jean and Scott, Jenna and Kaleb, as well as Jaymi and Jacob followed by Aubrey and Sean. Nathan knew that if his entire family was at his house then they were in deep trouble.  
Nathan and his family walked upstairs to his private office to allow Raven and Pandora to hang out alone and in peace. Once he was in the office he stood in a corner and stared at the floor occasionally glancing at everyone else. Jewel started pacing while Kallie started to tap her fingers against the table. Jenna impatiently bounced her legs while sitting in her chair. Jaymi just glanced at everyone while playing with the tips of her hair. Jade nervously twisted her wedding band on her finger as she watched everyone . Jean sat in the furthest corner just watching everyone while she held Scott's hand. Sean stared out a window while having a firm arm around Aubrey fidgetted with her toes. Inez nervously played with her hands, waiting for the silence to be broken. Everyone knew what was going on, just not exactly how to go about talking it.

"How are they babies, Kallie? Aubrey, Inez?" Destiny asked in a quiet voice the silence finally getting to her.

"Tammy's great, happy as any normal baby can be. She gets really excited to see her cousins, aunts, and uncles." Inez repiled half-heartedly.

A loud thud from downstairs had everyone jumping in shock. Nathan was about to open the door and run downstairs when he heard laughter echoing throughout the house. He turned away from the door and back to his family and started to relax.

"Lilly is doing really well. She's excited to go to Kindergarden this year." Kallie chuckled unamused.

"James is fine, finally over his cold. He's already charming the ladies, just like his daddy." Aubrey smiled at Destiny's attempt to be cheerful and change th subject.

"Well aren't we a lovely bunch? I'm sure even the Brady Bunch would be jealous of us." Jenna stated in a sarcastic tone causing everyone to laugh.

"So I hate to be a kill joy but what about our problem at hand?" Jaymi asked.

_Chapter Nine_

_**N**_athan glanced around the room. _"Something's not right."_ He thought frantically searching about the room. He opened the door to check on the girls when he heard a crash and screams echo throughout the house. He without hesitantion ran down the stairs followed by his parents and siblings.  
Everyone frantically ran down the stairs and into the living room. Upon entering the living room, everyone gasped in shock. Furniture lay scattered and torn all over the room, glass shards covered every available surface that would have been safe to touch. Nathan scanned the room for any sign of his lifemate and started to panic at the sight of smeared blood on the floor by the front door. He barely heard Andy frantically throwing furniture around looking for Raven and Destiny started to cry for her lost daugther. His sisters soothing their other mother sounded so far away as he zeroed in on the blood that stained his floor. He trance broken when he heard his sofa go flying through his window, and Andy's knees hit the floor.

"Rae!" Destiny's voice echoed in his ears as he saw her run over to his baby sister.

Raven lay in a puddle of her blood with a knife sticking out of her side. She was gasping for air and holding her side with tears streaking down her face.

"Nate!" Raven called for her brother. She turned her head in Destiny's lap searching for him.

"I'm right here, Rae. What happened?" Nathan soothed holding her hand.

"He's got her, Nate. He took her, I tried to stop him. You gotta go save her." Raven cried, starting to cough on her own blood.

"Jewels…" Destiny cried, searching for her oldest daughter.

"Shh, baby it's alright. You did really good." Jewel said to Raven completely ignoring her mother.

Everyone knew that Jewel always wanted to comfort everyone while healing them. She told Nathan once that it was easier to heal someone when they were calm and relaxed.

"I let him take her though, Jewels." Raven cried.

"Hush now, you did everything you could and now we're going to find her but you have to get better first. I promise nothing will happen to her. You did great, now relax so I can heal you." Jewel smiled soothing the hair of Raven's face. She looked at the knife and wrapped her hand around it. "To be honest with you, this is probably going to hurt a lot. And I'm really sorry, but baby there's no other way to heal it properly. I really wish I didn't have to."

"It's alright, go ahead." Raven said looking at Nathan but nodding to Jewel.

Nathan nodded and shifted into his wolf form and ran out the door with all the lifemates but Alex. He ran outside to try and catch his mate's scent and find a trail; he made to about the end of the his woods when he heard a painful scream echo through out the woods. He assumed that Jewel had pulled the knife out and was starting to heal Raven. He focused on trying to find his mate's scent and following the trail but came up short on a cliff and had to turn around and return back to his home with the rest of the lifemates that had followed him.  
Upon returning, he saw Alex stand up from the puddle of blood and put his gloves back onto his hand. Kallie and his other sisters were surrounding Andy, Destiny, and Jewel while Jewel continued to heal Raven. Shaking his head, Alex came up to Nathan and started to talk to him.

"Man, she put up one hell of a fight." Alex said to Nathan.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from my Firebird." Nathan chuckled. "What happened?"

"It appears that they had a group of men come at them from all the directions. The windows, doors, and stairs were blocked off. Raven tried to protect Pandora as much as possible while Pandora tried to fight off as many men as she could. Raven never saw the man with the knife sneak up on her from behind before it was too late. Of course Pandora ran to her friend, but Carlinston threw the sofa on top of Raven to block her way. He dragged Pandora out of her kicking and screaming, hence the smeared blood we see in front of the door. He dragged her over shards of glass." Alex sighed. "What I can tell you is that she is still alive."

"And we'll find her." Kallie's voice reached Nathan's ears just as her hand touched his shoulder. "I promise to you, Nate, none of us will rest until your mate is back home with us."

_Chapter Ten_

_** N**_athan started to pace back and forth in the office as Jewel had suggested they move to a more comfortable and clean place for Raven to rest while they talked about the turn of events for the situation at hand. He hadn't been back for more than fourty-five minutes before he started shouting and throwing things. He started punching holes in the walls and breaking more furniture. Everyone sat and watched him destory his office, unsure of whether or not if they wanted to interfer in his grieving or not.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Kallie asked walking into the office from Raven's guest bedroom where Raven laid resting under their parents's watchful eyes. "All this noise will wake up Raven and she needs her sleep to recover properly."

"I let her down, I wasn't there to protect her. If I find her, she's going to hate me and be so disgusted to be bonded to a sorry excuse for a lifemate." Nathan cried punching another hole into the wall.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Kallie shouted at him, eyes glowing purple. "You're going to find her and she's going to be alright. She is not going to hate you and it is disgraceful to assume that she will, you don't speak for her."

"What?" Nathan asked shocked and not registering who was speaking to him.

"You heard me. Enough with this self hating pity party that you are throwing." Kallie contiued to lecture him unaffected by his commpletely blackened eyes. "You're death! Now shut up and go fix this problem. You want your mate here with you, then go and bring your lifemate home. Be a man and do something about it."

At first Nathan stood in Kallie's face, nose to nose, but he registered his other siblings all stand behind her as well as Charles closing in flank on his left ready to protect his lifemate if he needed too. Nathan backed off a little bit but he was still overwhelmed with anger. He stood staring Kallie in the eyes, while having an inner private battle between rationality and anger. Pure black obsidian eyes stared into glowing purple ones for what seemed like centuries. However, was merely only twenty minutes until a noise had everyone but Nathan and Kallie turning toward the door.

"Nate, stop this." Raven's weak voice reached his ears.

Nathan turned his head to see his baby sister all battered and bruised in the doorway. She leaned heavily onto Andy while holding her now closed knife wound. His eyes immediately cleared back up to their original light brown shade and he sighed in shame.

"Baby, you shouldn't be up yet." Jewel said walking over to check her wounds, while glaring at Kallie and Nathan.

"I'm fine, Jewels. I couldn't sleep knowing Dora wasn't here." Raven smiled before turning back to Nathan. "Your fight isn't with us. Remember to Carlinston this all just a game. He won't harm her until he no longer thinks she's useful to him. She's just a pawn to distract you, as long as he knows that she will be a distraction he'll keep her alive and keep using her to distract you. Don't make him right."

"You're right, Rae." Natha sighed, turning to Kallie. "I'm sorry I attacked you, Kalls. I know you were just trying to help."

"It's alright. I would probably kill everyone and anyone that got in my way of getting Charles back." Kallie smiled.

"You know Raven, Jewel is right. You shouldn't be up and about." Nathan sighed rubbing his baby sister's cheek. "I'm sorry I disrupted your resting with my temper tanturm."

"I'm fine really." Raven sighed.

"They're right, my little crow. You need to rest." Andy chuckled. "Let's all just call it a night and worry some more tomorrow."

Nathan agreed to stay the night at his parents's house so Raven would actually rest so she could finish healing. He knew that he'd feel better if he could at least protect her and that Destiny would continously keep calling until she knew for certain he wasn't going to destory the rest of his house.  
With a heavy sigh, he climbed into the back seat of Andy's car with Raven and watched as Jenna and Jaymi waved their hands at his house before leaving. He smiled his appreciation at their restoring of his house. He stared out of the car window in silence, as Andy started the drive back to his parents's house.

_Chapter Eleven_

The next morning, Nathan walked into the kitchen to see his entire family already there. However, they all looked miserable and worried as he felt. He quietly poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Just barely lifting the cup to his lips, someone dropped something red infront of his face. With a sigh, he set cup aside and lifted up the piece of paper. He quickly read it and glanced at his family.

"It's an invitation to a party, your neighbors must really like you. Not everyone is out to get us mom." Nathan sighed.

"You didn't read who it was from. Besides it if were from my neighbors why would we all get one?" Destiny snapped throwing an enevlope with his name on it at him.

"Carlinston." Nathan growled. "Everyone got one?"

Everyone placed their enevlopes on the table infront him. Staring at the enevlopes, he picked up every single one and saw each of his siblings names scrawled in black ink. He placed them all into one pile and sighed.

"What do you want to do?" Destiny asked looking at Nathan.

He simply looked at Kallie, who nodded at him. Then he turned to lock eyes with Jewel, as he heard a heartbroken squeak escape her mouth. Kallie walked over and squeezed her hand while Alex tightened his arm around her waist.

"You won't be alone this time, we're better prepared and you're a lot stronger too." Kallie soothed and whispered to her now tearing older sister. Jewel took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and just nodded in agreement.

"We better get ready, we have a ball to attend." Nathan said answering his mother while he looked down at his invitation. Before whispering "Firebird stay strong, we're coming for you."

_Chapter Twelve_

_**N**_athan waited downstairs with the rest of the men, fidgetting with his tie while staring to second guess his decision to attend this ball in honor of a surprise for him. They weren't sure what to wear at first until a group of men arrived at his mother's house with boxes labeled with each family members names. The men had opened their boxes infront of everyone revealing their 1500s themed tuxedos, Inez was about to open her box but Jewel stopped her by saying she probably wanted to open that in the privacy of just females. Inez nodded in agreement while rushing upstairs to open it and being followed by the rest of the girls.  
Nathan chuckled when he heard Raven shout something about how in the world did women wear such offensive material. Followed by Jean screaming not to pull the strings too tight because she refused to be a sneeze away from falling out of her dress. Adding all of the comments that he heard together, he realized that they had to be talking about corsets. He chuckled to himself as he waited for the girls to finish getting their outfits together.  
He watched as Destiny walked down the stairs in her ruby red gown that fit her so well and glistened against her pale skin. She flowed the stairs as though she were the queen of England herself. She pinned her hair in a half up bun and the hair she left down was curled with tiny braids mixed in with her curls. She graciously slid her arm into Andy's at the bottom of the stairs.  
Jewel followed down the stairs shortly after her mother in a dark blue dress. She left her hair down in curls and pinned back away from her face. She glowed in her remarkable beauty as she met Alex at the bottom of the stairs. There were no signs of her previous nervous stated and teary feelings toward this ball from earlier, now it was just her beauty and confidence.

"How do you do it?" Nathan asked her as she and Alex walked by.

"Do what exactly, my dear borther?" Jewel asked snuggling her arm into Alex's.

"Become so brave in the face of danger and act so calm like you don't have a care in the world when just a few minutes ago you were nervous?"

"There are two ways my dear. The first way is confidence. I simply think about the reason why we're going to this silly ball in the first place and focus on that. I'm terrified right now, but I'm covering it up with fake bravado and confidence because by focusing on something more important than me."

"What's the second one?"

"Oh, yes. The second one is always dress for the part. It's fun and never hurts to be a great distraction, especially when you're facing a dangerous situation that could kill you." Jewel laughed and tapped his cheek before walking away.

Kallie walked down the stairs next in her beautiful black gown. She had pinned hair away from her neck and her face. The black of her dress brought out the dark brown of her eyes and brought further attention to the dread in her eyes, though when Charles met her at the bottom of the stairs dread insistantly turned into joy and love. Jenna soon followed after her, her dirty blonde was flowing down her back except for two small braids that were pinned back and away from her face. Her pale orange dress made her skin glow and her blue eyes sparkle and shine brighter. She had a grim expression on her face until she saw Kaleb's smiling face at the bottom of the steps.  
Jaymi's teal gown slid down the stairs behind her like a river flowing over a rocky surface. She slowly walked down the stairs, grinning and meeting Jacob at the bottom. She adjusted his matching tie and picked off piece invisble lint of his jacket. She slid her arm into his and led him away. Marie waltzed down the stairs in her white gown as though she were a young royal bride on her wedding day. She radiated confidence and beauty with each step that she took. Jade stood in the middle of the stairs smiling as Sam didn't wait to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. He ran up and scooped her up into his arms causing her pale pink gown to drape over his arms and drag on the floor as they both started to laugh and snuggle closer as though they were still young and innocent like a high school couple.  
When Jean entered the room, it was if the sun had risen in the room and slightly brightened everyone up. Her pale yellow dress resembled the suns rays or soft, sweet, daisies in a field. Jean glided down the stairs and met Scott before turning back to glance at the stairs and start to smile happily. Inez practically skipped down the stairs in pale lavendar gown. Her hair bouncy behind her as Aubrey followed her down the stairs in an amethyst dress. She smiled fondly at Ian who caught Inez as she jumped off the stairs and into his arms, before meeting Sean at the bottom of the steps.  
Last to walk down the stairs was Raven. She wore a deep emerald gown. Her hair was pinned back into a well groomed bun. Nathan couldn't help but think that everyone in his family looked like royalty while Raven looked easily like the belle of the ball in simply the wrong era of time. All of his sisters and their lifemates reminded him of the royal princesses and princes in all of his history books.

"You look great." Nathan smiled, complimenting Raven before sliding her arm in his at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself." Raven chuckled. "Come on let's give them a ball they'll never forget."

Nathan smiled at the fire dancing in his baby sister's eyes as they walked out to the cars and drove toward his lifemate's capture's home.

_Chapter Thirteen_

_**N**_athan and the others were greeted upon arrival by many servants that led them to the enterance of the ball. _"A castle, I didn't even think Colorado had a castle. This dining hall's structure is very beautiful. To bad the owner is a rat bastard."_ Nathan thought observing his surroundings. He stood in the dance hall with his family waiting for any sign of Pandora or Carlinston. A tap on the shoulder had him turning toward another servant.

"Excuse me sir, it is time for you and your family to be announced and enter the ballroom." A servant told him gesturing toward a curtained stairway.

"Mrs. Destiny and Mr. Andrew Matthews Jones." A servant announced, as Destiny and Andy walked down the stairs.

"Mrs. Jewel and Mr. Alexandar Matthews Johnson." The servant continued announcing. "Mrs. Kallie and Mr. Charles Matthews Stevenson."

Nathan continued to look around the halls to see Pandora, even if it was just a glimpse of her then he would know she was alright and alive.

"Mrs. Jade and Mr. Samuel Matthews Peterson." The servant continued down the line completely ignoring Nathan's obnoxious behavior. "Mr. Sean and Mrs. Aubrey Matthews."

"What's wrong Nathan?" Raven asked

"Nothing, I'm just looking for a sign of Pandora. Listen for our names; I don't want Carlinston to have any reason to hurt her." Nathan repiled staring down the hall toward a room that a couple of females had walked into but never walked out of.

"Mrs. Jean and Mr. Scott Matthews Phillips."

"We're almost up." Raven called to Nathan, who was still staring at the door that he knew in his gut held his lifemate.

"Mrs. Jenna and Mr. Kaleb Marks, followed by Mrs. Jaymi and Mr. Jacob Moore."

"Nate?" Raven called once.

"Mrs. Inez and Mr. Ian Matthews Sanders."

"Nathan!" Raven called once more slightly angry.

"Mrs. Marie and Mr. Cody Jones." The servant announced before waving Raven forward.

"Nathan, we're next. If you love her and want her to stay alive, you had better get her butt over here and walk down these stairs." Raven lectured him, pulling Nathan toward the stairs.

"Ms. Raven Matthews and her escort, Mr. Nathan Matthews."

Nathan escorted Raven down the stairs and joined the rest of his family in a corner. He scanned the crowd for both Carlinston and Pandora. _"I wouldn't put it past him to escort MY lifemate into this party or have her chained to his side." _Nathan thought snarkedly to him self.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your host for the evening. Lord Carlinston Benson the third." The servant announced causing everyone to turn toward the stairs.

"I am honored by all of your smiling faces here in my home. Please enjoy your selves and make your selves at home. Help your selves to the wine, bread and cheese, and dance the night away." Carlinston smiled walking down the stairs to where Nathan stood.

"Nathan, you and your family received my invations." Carlinston smiled. "Welcome, you honor me with your attendance."

"Yes, well how could I refuse after all you know why I'm here." Nathan repiled dryly.

"Ah, yes. All in good time, my friend, all in good time." Carlinston chuckled. "Its all part of the game and we wouldn't want to ruin the game, now would we?"

"This isn't a game. You're kidnapping and hold hostage an innocent girl." Kallie's voice interrupted.

"Still the same firey woman as before, just as beautiful, smart, and caring. Yet some how different." Carlinston smiled, turning toward her, Kallie simply stared back unamused. "This must be your famous husband, Charles."

"Yes, I would be him." Charles smirked wrapping his arm tightly around Kallie's waist. "Though I can't say I've heard of you before."

"I would assume not, Kallie has never taken me as the type of woman to live in her past." Carlinston repiled shrugging off the comment. He turned toward Jewel next. "Jewel, you're still the same beautiful exotic flower as you were even then."

Jewel simply stared at the ground in an unacknowledging manner. Her grip on Alex's hand had tightened until her knuckles turned white. Calmly, Alex stared at Carlinston and lift her face to Alex's and placed a comforting kiss on her lips. Alex then proceeded to step slightly in front of her in a show of protective ownership.

"Ah yes, she would be the sister I would expect to dwell in the past. With good reason though, letting people down and die. It's a terrible thing to do, it'll eat away at your soul till theres nothing left. Please enjoy your selves." Carlinston smiled at her shock expression before walking away to greet his other guests.

Nathan watched as Jewel just stood there staring with tears forming in her eyes. Her eyes looked cold and distant, but she waved off every question anyone asked her. It was never a good sign when Jewel didn't want to answer anyone's questions.

"He's a real piece of work." A voice said interrupting Nathan's thoughts.

"I would say he was more of a tool, if we're going for polite terms." Nathan repiled turning toward the young man beside him. "You are?"

"Oh, I'm Timothy Peters, unfortnately I'm a third cousin permantely removed of the tool."

"Oh, what brings you here then?" Raven's voice chimed in.

"I was blackmailed by my mother in hopes of us coming to an agreement. Though in the end, the only agreement made was between her and him. If she disowned me as her son, he would allow her to return to the family estate. Thus leads to her being a Benson and me being a Peters now. I took my father's name." He stated uncaringly for the world to know. "My father really was a good man and I try to live up to that."

"That's awful." Raven sighed touching his arm in sympathy.

"Yes, but hopefully my night will turn around with your help."

"How so?"

"Perhaps your husband would allow such a becoming character as your self to dance with a pathetic fool as myself?"

"He's my brother and I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Raven giggled before turning to Nathan. "Would you?"

"Not at all." Nathan smiled handing Timothy his baby sister's hand.

Nathan insistantly saw the signs of Raven and Timothy's bond starting to form. He watched the sparks bounce like a wild forest fire between the two as they had their small talk and the way they looked at each other. He had seen it before with all of his sisters and caught it every now and then in his firebird's eyes. _"It looks like little Rae has grown up and found her lifemate, in a world that she seemed to belong in."_ Nathan smiled before turning to observe Carlinston's every move. He even found humor in the disgust and displeased look on Carlinston's face when he and an elder woman, whom Nathan assumed was Timothy's mother, saw Raven and Timothy dancing. To his shock though, the woman looked absolutely pleased and happy as she watched the couple dance.

_~In his mind~_

"_She really is happy for them."_Kallie's soft voice whispered in his head.

"_How? When she disowned him?" _Nathan questioned her.

"_The great scarifice she paid for his happiness and his life, will be discovered soon enough." _Kallie answered him before cutting off the connection.

_~Back to the Party~_

_Chapter Fourteen_

Chiming of the clock broke Nathan's thoughts and made him notice Raven speaking to her parents and Timothy leaving with the rest of the guests. The way Raven was smiling, Nathan assumed she either had a date or was expecting a phone call from her lifemate. He watched as the last guest left and only he and his family remained in the ballroom. Nathan knew it was time for Carlinston to either reveal Pandora safe and alive or die at the Mercy of Nathan's hand for breaking his own "rules".

"Where is she?" Nathan said.

"Oh, yes I suppose it is time." Carlinston repiled snapping his fingers.

A few men walked in pushing a giant bird cage. Inside of the bird cage, sat a very calm Pandora on a swing. Even though the floor of the cage was covered in spikes, she remained cal and stared straight ahead of her. She was dressed in a beautiful blood red gown that had been torn on the bottom hem from getting stuck on the spikes. Her firey red hair was pinned to drape over the left side to expose her neck. Casually the swing would move forward and back causing her dress to rip in a new spot. Nathan smiled at the sweet innocence of her swinging but became angry once he saw the bruises and scratches trailing up her hands and arms to mark her face.

"Let her out now!" Nathan growled stepping toward Carlinston.

"I would but that would ruin the game and our good fun we're having." Carlinston chuckled.

"This isn't a game and its not about her. It's about Betsy and you know it."

"You started this, not me. You stole what was mine."

"I didn't steal anything or anyone. You scared her and she tried to run away. I ran into her when you caught us together. Then when I found out your intentions to force an innocent human girl into marrying you and then to turn her against her will. I had to help her. The poor girl wouldn't have survived the transformation and if she did, she would have been insane. She would have been a threat to herself and everyone else. The council would have gotten involved."

"You're a liar!" Carlinston screamed getting up and attacking Nathan.

Immediately, Nathan shifted into his wolf form and fought Carlinston for his life and Pandora's life. He briefly registered his family fighting off any guards that did decide to get involved. Nathan was distracted for a meer second by Raven's scream from across the room, to see Andy murder the man for harming her. When he glanced back to locate Carlinston, he froze.  
Carlinston held Pandora in his arms and his fangs pointing toward her throat while watching Nathan's reaction. Nathan shifted back into his human form and carefully watched him. He took a small step forward and immediately Carlinston bit down into her throat. Pandora's scream echoed throughout the room and caused Nathan to move without thinking clearly. Tackling him, Nathan pressed a stake into Carlinston's heart and pressed down. He watched as panic, pain, and shock played across Carlinston's face.

"What, why?" Carlinston asked in pain.

"You broke the rules. You bit her without the intention of changing her, but to kill her." Nathan smiled. "That means you lose and I win."

"I can't lose, its my game." Carlinston screamed, as Nathan got up and walked over to Pandora.

_Chapter Fifteen_

_**C**_arlinston immediately turned to ash as Nathan picked up Pandora's unconcious body from the cold stone ground. He could feel a very faint pulse and hear her struggling to breathe. He hugged her closer and ran toward his family in hopes of their help to save his mate. He found them at the exit waiting paitently for him and Pandora. Upon seeing her in his arms, he saw his twin sit down and her eyes glow green as she searched for his lifemate's life source and hold on to it tight.  
He placed her on the make shift bed that everyone made out of their coats and looked at Kallie. Jewel sat next to Pandora and looked at Kallie also; Kallie nodded before patting Nathan's shoulder in sympathy and sitting beside Pandora also. Her eyes turned purple and she stared at the unconcious girl's face.

_~In Pandora's Mind~_

"_Pandora?" _Kallie called searching her mind for the connection to Pandora.

"_Kallie?" _Pandora responded.

"_Yes, I need you to hold on a little longer. Inez helping you to stay with us but unfortnately you're a little to far out of her reach, but she's fighting for you to stay with us." _

"_I'm so tired though, Kalls."_

"_I know sweetie, but you gotta fight so we can help you."_

"_I'm trying to, but I just want to go to sleep and not hurt anymore."_

"_I know, but I need to know…do you love my brother?"_

"_I love him so much that I would die for him."_

"_You're accomplishing that already."_Kallie chuckled._ "But do you love him enough to live for him?"_

"_Yes, yes of course I do."_

"_Okay, then I am going to be honest with you. The only way for us to save both of your lives is to finish the transformation and change you. Its probably going to hurt a lot too probably."_

"_It's worth every second."_

"_That's what I wanted to hear."_

_~Back to healing Pandora.~_

"Do it, Jewels." Kallie said nodding to her sister, while staying connected to Pandora, so she wasn't alone.

"I need a vampire to finish the process, but know that this will create a slight bond between you too. Raven, do you think you can handle it or do you feel too faint?" Jewel asked her eyes staring to glow blue.

"Absolutely, she's my best friend. I'd do anything for her. Tell me what to do." Raven said taking Pandora's hand in hers.

"I need you to bite her and transfer your blood into her also. We unfortnately have to do it the old fashioned way and its going to hurt her. But don't stop until I tell you to or the tempation is too much." Jewel stated staring into the young girl's eyes.

"Why do you need to do it the old fashion way, it'll hurt her too much." Nathan asked panicing.

"It was started that way and if I try to do it the other way it'll take to long and we'll lose your lifemate." Jewel sympathized with him. "Don't worry, Jean and I will try to make it as quick and painless as possible. Inez is going to hold her to us until she can't anymore or Pandora can hold it herself; and Kallie will stay connected with her the whole time to make sure she is still doing okay mentally and emotionally."

Nathan sighed and nodded, he knew that if Jewel couldn't help it then it had to be done this way. Jewel looked at Raven and nodded with her eyes glowing bright blue as she started the transformation. Pandora's screams of pain echoed until Jewel stopped Raven and cut her wrist. Raven placed her bleeding wrist on Pandora's lips and started to massage her throat so she'd swallow it. Once again Jewel stopped her and placed her hand over the open cut to heal it.  
Right before Nathan's eyes Pandora's body started to convulse, she was thrashing her body sideways and twisting in ways he didn't think was possible. He saw Jean's eyes glow yellow and her eyes start to tear up as Scott held her. Inez's eyes glowed bright green as she tried to make it as easy as possible for Pandora to grow into her new life; Ian supported her weight cause she was started to droop. Andy and Destiny held Pandora's legs and arms down so she wouldn't hurt her self too much. Jade's eyes glowed light pink as she had herbs of all sorts grow up through the stones and she mixed them for a comforting aura and aroma. Aubrey tapped into Jean's fire powers and created a warm and welcoming atmosphere, holding so much power caused to her eyes to glow a light lavendar color.  
Jenna and Jaymi brought water and tea from the kitchen to Jewel and Kallie, to keep them from draining themselves too much. The other lifemates that weren't busy, kept guard and watch over everyone. Marie comforted Nathan anyway she could, but it was no use. He only noticed his lifemate lying lifeless on the cold stone.

"It's done. Let's get her home so she's more comfortable." Jewel said sitting back. "I can finish healing her there where it'll be easier cause she'll be at ease."

The others agreed and allowed their mates to help them out. Andy helped Raven limp to the car while keeping a firm grip around Destiny's waist. Nathan carried Pandora to Alex's car and climbed into the back seat, with the others following suit.

_Chapter Sixteen_

_**N**_athan paced his bedroom for what seemed like an hour until Jewel finally sat back and laid on the floor. Alex gently picked her up and waved Nathan over to Pandora. He immediately picked up her limp hand and held it close.

"She made it through and she'll completely fine. She's a fighter this one, but she'll be in a coma like state for a least two days." Kallie said heavily leaning on Charles.

"Thank you everyone." Nathan said looking at his family that was slowly leaving his home. He stood and walked over to Jewel and squeezed her hand gently. "Thank you especially. I know it was hard for you to repeat history but thank you for everything you've done for us."

"You're my brother." Jewel smiled lovingly at him.

She patted his cheek softly and looked up at Alex. Alex nodded to Nathan and carried her out of the house to return to their home where their kids were sleeping and so he could properly care for Jewel and nurse her back to her full health.

"Thank you so much." Nathan said turning to Kallie. "I don't think I could have survived without her."

"You would have but you wouldn't be living." Kallie smiled. She kissed his cheek before letting Charles help her out of the room, she stopped to turn back and look at Nathan. "Don't worry I know I'm your favorite sister and I won't tell the others."

Nathan smiled as he heard her laughter cut off by the front door closing and locking. He changed and climbed into bed pulling Pandora's body close to his. He needed to feel her close and know that she was safe and alive. _"I' definitely glad to be a Matthews now, even though I only now feel the pure joy of it."_Nathan thought as he remembered how he spent most of his time alone growing up. He knew his family loved him and was never afraid of him, even when his powers started to show and he almost killed a boy from lack of control. His family stayed by his side and continued to love him, especially Kallie. She would speak to him in his mind every day so he was never alone and explained that he had to be careful because he could kill someone with just a thought. With a family like his, he knew he was never truly alone.

_Epilouge:_

_~Two Days Later:~_

_**N**_athan stood in the doorway watching her brush her long red hair. She was still the same woman as before. Same beautiful, soft, and pale skin, same long, waving, firey red hair, and the same sparkling green eyes; but most importantly she still had the same affect on him as she always before.

"You're staring again." Pandora's angelic voice awoke him from his thoughts.

"You're just so beautiful, firebird." Nathan chuckled.

"You saying I was ugly before?"

"No, I always stared before but you only catch me now." Nathan laughed walking up to her and kissing her.

_"Still the same beautiful voice and the same firey temper."_ Nathan thought lovingly. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her fiercely and passionately.


End file.
